Darkness Over Cyrodiil
by Geordie Boy Wilson
Summary: The oblivion crisis is over!But at what cost? An empire without an emperor, is no empire at all! Urien Reyn has been asked to unite the remaining lords of the land against the revolting city rulers! What lies in wait for him?Can he overcome these dangers?
1. Chapter 1

**It was late at night and the imperial city was quiet, only the noise of the imperial legions on patrol was present. High Chancellor Ocato, head of the elder council, imperial battle mage and current regent of the empire sat at his desk in his private quarters of the imperial palace. Before him were letters from each of the city rulers of Cyrodiil, demanding that he step down from the regency and crown a new emperor. But Ocato knew the truth, he knew that they all were trying to push the elder council into voting for one of them. He knew of five members of the council that had received messengers with bribes and promises, but what he did not understand was why the rulers were acting like this when they all the knew that the foundations of the empire were crumbling and instability now could lead to revolts and riots, and that he could not have. He asked his steward to bring him a messenger, as he did this he quickly wrote down a message enclosed it and sealed it with is personal seal. A young man entered with his steward.**

"**Take this to the second shack on the waterfront district and tell the receiver it is of the utmost urgency" he told the messenger. The young man bowed and hurriedly left on his task. The chancellor called for his new personal advisor, Ordeith. **

**Ordeith was a strange rat faced man with dark hair tied in a pony tail, he appeared at the palace gate of the imperial palace requesting an audience with the chancellor. Now usually it would take a few days for the request to be relayed to Ocato and then a few days more to send a reply with the time and date of the meeting, but as soon as Ordeith spoke his request the imperial palace guard felt 'compelled' to bring Ordeith himself before the chancellor and then leave without a word. Ordeith then told the chancellor a great many things, things he did not know, one thing that worried him, was that he was told that Count Regulus Terentius, the ruling count of Bravil, was pulling his soldiers from the field and massing them around his city. This news was verified a week later by scout. Upon hearing the news Ordeith requested to become the chancellors personal advisor and Ocato felt 'compelled' to accept. **

**The chancellors reminiscing was interrupted by Ordeiths arrival. "Leave us" he told his steward. He turned to Ordeith, "What news?"**

"**It is not looking good, Count Marius Caro of Leyawiin has massed his forces and has marched them towards Bravil. I believed it was going to be a siege but from the reports the two forces have joined together and are waiting just north of Bravil." Ordeith sat in the chair opposite the chancellors desk. "I sent messengers to Regulus and Marius but they were turned away at the gates. This may be the revolt you feared!"**

**Ocato was disturbed. **_**"What are they up to?" **_**he wondered. "Send messengers to the remaining cities. Warn the rulers of the situation, but do not tell them of our fears of a revolt, I do not want them provoking Marius or Regulus into doing something drastic."**

"**it shall be done." Ordeith stood and with a deep bow left the room. Ocato sat back in his chair, his mind returned to the young messenger he sent earlier. "By the nine please let him help."**

**The temple district was buzzing with activity, the amount of temple goers had increased significantly since Martin broke the amulet and the avatar of Akatosh appeared and banished Mehrunes Dagon back to the world of Oblivion. The stone dragon now stood in the centre of the temple of the one as a reminder to all of the great victory, and also a great sacrifice. Sitting at the feet of the dragon a man wearing tan linens and a silk shirt was righting in a book. This man at first glance was just another imperial citizen, but when looked at closer he was well built, and broad, he had long blond hair left to fall naturally and piercing blue eyes. To people that knew him, and that was very nearly the entire province of Cyrodiil, he was Urien Reyn, Hero of Kvatch and Champion of Cyrodiil.**

**Urien looked from his book and reread the last paragraph he had just written;**

'_**I stepped up to the stone pedestal and took the silver dagger in my hand, I proceeded over to the sacrifice and looked down on the Argonian tied to the altar. I knew I now had a choice. I could kill this innocent and carry on with the ruse, or I could try my luck against the five mythic dawn acolytes, Harrow and Ruma Cameron. I would probably regret it, but I chose the latter. I span around and threw the dagger, impaling Harrow in the chest. I ran and grabbed my silver long sword and shield off of his body and raised my shield just in time to block a mace strike from one the acolytes, I parried his next swing and smashed my shield into his face and drove my sword into his gut. I looked over the dead mans shoulder to see Ruma levelling her staff at me, I moved the mans body into her line of fire just in time as a bolt of lightning struck his back propelling the corpse and myself off of the platform. I recovered and dispatched three more acolytes in quick succession. I charged at Ruma and ducked under a swing of her staff, I then sidestepped to her left and continued to cleave her head off of her shoulders. I walked back to Harrows body and claimed the rest of my possessions. Something occurred to me then, there was one acolyte missing, I looked up to the upper landing and saw him running towards a door near the second set of stairs. I quickly drew my dwarven bow and knocked an arrow, I followed the running man with the head of my arrow, drew it back, took a deep breath then released. I watched the arrow glide straight into the back of the mans head and he collapsed in heap. I quickly changed from the Mythic Dawn robe to my steel armour, it felt good to carry some weight. I took the Mysterium Xarxes and placed it in my pack, I then jogged up the stairs to find a way out of this place and back to Martin…'**_

**At looking at the last word Urien stared up at the stone dragon and his mind wandered to that fateful moment when the battle was won. "So much death" he muttered to himself. **_**"All my companions, my friends, dead and for what? A crumbling empire on the brink of a civil war?"**_** he looked up and remembered all his friends that died before the end. **_**"Baurus, died at the defence of Bruma, protecting Martin from two Dremora Kynreeves." "Jauffre, died at the hands of Mehrunes Dagon so Martin and myself could get to the temple of the one." "Martin, sacrificed himself and destroyed the amulet of kings so he could defeat Mehrunes Dagon."**_

**Death seemed to cling to him ever since he came in possession of Umbra, the legendary soul reaver, he looked to his left and sure enough, right were he left it, a sword as black as night lay propped up against the wall, it looked exactly like it did the day he acquired it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**So this is Vindasel, home of the sword Umbra!" Urien proceeded up the stone pathway towards the big double doors of the Ayeleid ruin. He neared the doors when a flicker of movement caught his eye, instinct and trained reflexes saved his life as fireball flew past where his head had just been. Urien rolled and was on his feet instantly longsword drawn and at the ready. A man stepped from behind the bushes, hands glowing with magika. He was about 5'9 and wore a pale blue sorcerers robe. **_

_**He spoke with a deep, clear voice; "Now what is a young man such as yourself doing out here in the wilderness, all alone?"**_

"_**That is my concern." Urien replied confidently, "what is a hedge wizard doing barring my way?"**_

"_**I'm afraid I cant let you go anywhere" he said with a hint of regret, "you seem to carry quite a bit of valuable items that could keep me fed and looked after for quite a while, and I will have them".**_

_**Urien laughed, plainly mocking the man, "call your lightning's mage, for I shall dance with them." **_

_**With a sneer the mage conjured a dwarven axe and extended his left hand, energy crackling in his palm. In an instant, Urien dropped to one knee and span to his left as lightning sizzled past his ear , he stood and in three quick strides he closed the distance and blocked a strike from the mages axe and then took the opening to drive his silver longsword hilt deep in the mans chest. The mage stared at the sword stuck in his chest, his eyes glazed over and blood poured from his mouth as Urien kicked the corpse off of his blade. He knelt down and cleaned his sword on the mans robe then checked his pockets for anything of value, he found 67 septims and a potion of healing. He stored the septims in his purse and put the potion in his belt pouch, he then continued into Vindasel.**_

_**Urien cautiously made his way through the ayeleid ruin, avoiding traps and giant rats. He eventually came to a room with a table, some stools and a small fire. Sitting on one of the stools was a woman, dressed in what appeared to be a full set of ebony armour. As he entered the room the woman looked up and when she noticed him, she slowly got to her feet, eyes intensely focussed on his. Urien looked for the right thing to say, "greetings fair lady, may I ask what you are doing here?"**_

"_**Umbra is hungry." she replied slowly, almost as if to herself .**_

"_**Excuse me?" Urien said, slightly confused.**_

"_**Umbra must feed" was all he got in reply. His eyes showed recognition at the name, he slowly looked down to her waist where an unsheathed sword hung. This sword was as black as night and had a purple glow due to the enchantments.**_

"_**Just like the books described!" Urien muttered to himself. The woman's eyes followed his own and she smiled when she realised where he was looking. She slowly drew the sword from her belt and pointed it at Urien.**_

"_**UMBRA WILL FEED" she screamed and with the speed of a viper she closed the distance and mercilessly assaulted his upraised shield. She struck with such force that the shield was pushed right up against his body, preventing him from drawing his own sword she continued to assault him, at the peak of one of her strikes she reversed her grip and drove down on Uriens shield the sword pierced his shield and continued into his upper arm, severing muscle and tendon. The woman grabbed his shield and ripped it from his limp arm and threw it across the room, but the pause in her assault was all the time Urien needed to draw his own longsword. He launched his own assault on the woman but she matched every sword stroke with one of his own, he knew that if he didn't kill her soon she would over power him and he would be slain. He took a chance and as she swung for his head he ducked under the blow and sliced his blade across the back of her knee, 'hamstringing' her, her right leg buckled and he took the opportunity to get behind her and drive his sword into her back, She collapsed to the floor.**_

_**Urien took the healing potion he got off of the mage, he uncorked the bottle and poured it on the arm wound he received, he bit down on a strap of leather as he felt his muscle and tendons knit themselves back together, once his arm was healed he picked up Umbra and exchanged it for his silver longsword, he then stripped off the woman's armour to replace his own battered steel armour. As he took off her helmet he noticed that she was a bosmer or wood elf as they are more commonly known. He was just leaving the room when he noticed an ebony shield by the door, he picked it up to test its weight and found it was light yet sturdy and vibrated with energy from the enchantments, he slung the shield across his back and then, with one last look at the woman, he left Vindasel with his treasure.**_

**Urien opened his eyes and stood up, he stretched before taking Umbra and sheathing it in his sword belt. He had long since learned that the bosmer woman who owned Umbra before him was called Lenwin, she had lived in a small village called Pell's Gate where she was Irroke the Wide's apprentice. She found Umbra, and named herself after the sword, but the location where she found it was never specified. The swords need for souls drove Lenwin to kill the villagers and when she was driven out she joined up as a mercenary, it was said that with the sword driving her to kill she regretted he actions and disappeared. Urien could now understand why Lenwin retreated, sometimes when he holds Umbra it actually make him feels sick. **

**He took a deep breath and picked up his book and closed it, looking at the title he had chosen for it; **_**'The Last Septim'**_** he thought it was quite fitting for a recollection of his journey through the oblivion crisis, it started in his cell when he met the late emperor Uriel Septim VII and would end with Martins sacrifice. It was a story of when he was wilder and overall more stupid, now he was harder more refined, its funny to think only a year had passed when he was that stupider self. He stood and made his way through the temple district to the gate which would lead him to his small shack in the waterfront.**

**A young man had knocked on his door late the night before, handing him a message and told him it was of the utmost urgency. Urien looked at the seal and was surprised to see the High chancellor Ocato's personal seal, he opened the letter and there was a small sentence written; **_**'meet me in the elder council chambers at 3 hours past midday tomorrow' **_**it was signed **_**'Ocato'**_**. Urien had stared at the letter for well over an hour trying to figure out what could be so urgent that he had to send a messenger at this late an hour. He finally gave up and went to sleep. He woke up at dawn, like he does every morning, and walked to the temple of the one to sit at the feet of the dragon and write his book, he would usually do this till midday and then he would train with the legion till noon. He would then proceed home and have a quite meal then would go to sleep. **

**But today was different, there would be no training session and he hoped he wouldn't be with Ocato to long so he could have his quite meal. When he arrived at his shack he changed his silk shirt for a tighter fitting one and then went to his bedside chest and removed his imperial dragon armour and placed it on the bed. He stared at the black and gold helmet remembering the announcement to the population of the imperial city and to the journalists of the black horse courier. That was the last time he wore that armour, it was about 6 months ago and the reason was to announce that High Chancellor Ocato would be acting as regent of the empire until such a time as the elder council could crown a new emperor. Urien was required to be there to show that he supported the decision and would stand by the Ocato. **

**He donned his armour and picked up Umbra and immediately felt the urge to kill someone, usually he could block out the urge, but now it seems to be trying extra hard, he shuddered and placed it into the chest and instead took out his Elven longsword and strapped that to his belt. He walked out of the waterfront, to the temple district and entered the temple of the one, unlike most temple goers he knelt and said a different prayer at the feet of the dragon; "Martin, give me strength and your guidance, I think ill need it." Urien stood and walked out of the temple to green emperors way, as he approached the palace the two palace guards knelt and greeted him as the Champion of Cyrodiil. He walked through the doors to the elder council chambers and saw that only one seat was occupied, he took the seat next to Ocato and they sat in silence. After a while Ocato turned and spoke to Urien, "I need a favour!" Ocato asked.**

"**If it is in I power to give I will help you in any way I can." he replied, Ocato faced straight ahead and sighed. **

"**You've changed my friend. Martins death has been hard on you, you're a harder man than you once were." Ocato said without looking at him.**

"**I lost all of my friends in the matter of 2 days chancellor. I had to watch my mentor ripped to pieces by Mehrunes Dagon and then I had to watch my friend sacrifice his life to save the empire. And for what? To watch the empire crumble and fail." Urien said with stern faced anger. " have you read today's black horse courier chancellor?".**

**Ocato turned to look at him, "no I haven't. Why?" Urien pulled a scroll out of his breast plate and threw it in front of the chancellor. Ocato picked it up and rolled it open and it said simply;**

'_**REGULUS REVOLTS'**_

'_**After a surprise interview with Count Regulus Terentius of Bravil, we have discovered that the mass of soldiers stationed north of Bravil is actually a revolution to push a vote by the elder council to crown a new emperor. Count Regulus Terentius had this to say; "Myself, Marius of Leyawiin and our advisors believe that the High Chancellor Ocato has no intention of relinquishing the regency, much less crowning a new emperor, that is why we are deciding to take the imperial city if the High Chancellor does not stand down from the regency and then immediately call for a vote. If he reply's our threat with force we will show no mercy. I will now finish this interview with a request to all mercenary companies and city leaders to join our cause and stand against this tyranny." The black horse courier will try to get a reply from the High Chancellor and will relay it to you, the empire.'**_

**Urien looked at the emotions flickering across Ocato's face, he saw despair, anger and thoughtfulness. "Did this have something to do with why you called me here?" Urien asked **

"**yes it did but things have changed for you I'm afraid. I need you to go to every city not under Regulus command and ask the ruler to marshal there forces to stand against this revolt. Will you do this for me? For the empire? I cannot trust anyone else not to be a spy and as the champion of Cyrodiil they are more likely to trust your judgment. " Ocato looked at him with a hopeful glint in his eyes, Urien's mind wandered to the sacrifice Martin had made for the good of the empire. "Yes, I will do this for the empire, and I will do this for the memory of the Septims."**

**With a sigh of relief he said "Thank you, I really appreciate it, if you are able, you will leave two days from today at dawn.**

"**Yes that is fine I will travel straight to Chorrol first, then Bruma and then Cheydinhal, I will return here and then go to Skingrad and Anvil and barter for a boat to return in time." Urien thought about the current situation and couldn't understand why the counts would do this, what did they have to gain? His train of thought was interrupted by the chancellor;**

"**I wish to send a small contingent of Legionaries with you on your journey, I fear we have spies in the palace and your mission will not stay quiet for long. not many, perhaps five as you will need to move fast, do you have any objections?" he asked Urien. Urien did not like the thought of men he did not know accompanying him and they would slow him down, but he would be grateful for the extra swords.**

"**Yes, five will do nicely thank you. I will meet them at the Chestnut Handy stables two days hence." Urien got up and prepared to leave.**

"**Thank you Urien, you are doing me a big favour, may nine guide you on your path." Urien bowed to chancellor and left the council chambers and proceeded home, it was already dark out, "well so much for the nice peaceful meal" he thought to himself.**


End file.
